Now you see me Now you don't
by SmileWave
Summary: Starts out with a physical fight between L and Light. Just like in the anime, but something goes wrong. The consequence of their fight causes L to lose something important to him. What is it and what will happen between them? ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

_Hey can you hear my body falling on the floor_

_Hey can you see it's not what I was looking for_

_Oh brother I'm wearing way too thin, what's this box I'm_

_Living in?_

_My body is broken_

_Oh what do we do now?_

_Do we wait and sweat it out?_

_Do we focus on the shiver?_

_(My whole worlds filling out)_

_I'm cold enough to see_

_That these walls aren't helping me_

_Do we focus on this shiver, the shiver?_

-Elliot Minor, "Shiver"

* * *

**Now you see me. Now you don't.**

"Motivation, huh?" L said to Light while he sat on Misa's sofa. L ate a piece of cake and is still handcuffed to Light, "I guess not.. We will be putting our lives on the line for nothing.. Maybe we should just give up."

"Ryuzaki.." Light said and stood up.

"Hm?" L turned to Light. Light punched L in the face and L crashed to the ground. Misa screamed and stepped on cake.

L grunted and sat up, "You know, that really hurt."

Light glares at L, "That's enough. You're giving up just because your genius deduction was wrong and I'm not Kira."

L wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "Perhaps I phrased it wrong. I meant that it would be pointless for us to make a move. So we shouldn't bother."

"If we don't chase Kira, he'll never be caught! Is that what you want?!" Light grabbed L by the shirt, lifted him off the ground a little, "then what was the point of putting Misa and me behind bars?!"

"I understand," L said, "But whatever the reason.." L shifted and gave Light a good kick in the face, "an eye for an eye, my friend."

The powerful kick sent Light flying across the room. Since they're handcuffed together, L is dragged along with. They both yelled and crashed against the couch. The couch fell over while Misa screamed, yet again.

L looked up and saw a fist flying toward him. Light's fist flew against his cheek and L felt his face becoming bruised.

"Im a lot stronger than I look, you know." L sent another powerful kick and hit Light.

Light saw red and hit L with all his might and L fell back. He hit the back of his head against the corner of the table and slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Light calmed down and looked at L, and saw that the detective hasn't moved.

"Ryuzaki?"

Nothing.

Light can see the blood on the carpet near L's head.

"_Ryuzaki_!" Light went down and shook L, "Ryuzaki? Shit.." he looked at Misa, "Call Watari!" but then he remembered, the cameras!

Watari and the team barged in with a stretcher. Watari uncuffed Light and cuffed him to Matsuda.

"Watari..?"

"You still need to be monitored."

Light nodded. Aizawa and Mogi hauled L up and took him away. Light follows close by.

"We need to get him to the hospital.. Now.. Mogi, Aizawa, put him in the car! NOW!" Watari said. Light began to worry. Watari had never raised his voice.. Or lost composure.

It wasn't long before Watari sped away. Matsuda and Light follow quickly in Soichiro's car.

* * *

Light, Matsuda, and Watari are sitting in the waiting room. Waiting for the news about L. Light sat there with his head in his hands and felt guilty. He didn't mean for this to happen. He didn't mean for L to get seriously hurt.

_I didn't mean.. I didn't think.._

Matsuda sensed Lights anxiety and tried to comfort him.

"Light .. It wasn't your fault.. You didn't mean for this to happen-"

"But I started it.."

"Ryuzaki also fought. It takes two to tango."

"I started it.. And-"

"Family of Hideki Ryuga?" a doctor walked in and looked around the room.

Watari quickly stood up, "Yes? Is he okay?"

The doctor sighed and said, "Let's talk in the hallway." the doctor walked past the double doors with Watari close behind.

"Is something wrong..?" Matsuda whispered. A few moments later Watari walked back in.

"What's wrong?" Light asked quickly.

"It seems that.. Ryuzaki.. Has lost his vision."

Light's heart dropped with dread and horror swept across his face.

_His vision? He.. Lost his vision?_

"We can see him now. He is to wake up any minute."

Light and Matsuda quickly followed Watari down the hallway. Light's stomach flipped and he can feel a lump in his throat. Light swallowed it once he walked through the door. Light's stomach dropped at what he saw.

What he saw, was L. Of course. Well, L was laying in the hospital bed with his head wrapped in a gauze. The gauze covered the back of his head and his eyes. Light saw the bruises on L's face from his punches. L groaned and raised his hand to try and touch his face.

"He's awake!" Matsuda said, excited. Watari pressed the red button on a remote and a nurse walked in.

"He's awake?" the nurse is a young lady and she walked to L's side.

"Why can't I see?" L asked.

"I need to remove the gauze from your head and put new ones."

"I see."

The nurse slowly unwrapped the bloody gauze from L's head. The gauze slowly fell and landed in L's lap.

L opened his eyes.

L clutched the gauze, "It's all off, correct?" he asked the nurse, staring into nothing. Light swallowed a lump in his throat at the dull look in L's eyes.

"Yes."

"Then why am I unable to see?"

Silence.

Watari uncuffed Matsuda and Light and sets it on the floor. The sound of the chain caused L to 'look' over.

"Go get the doctor." Watari said to Matsuda. Matsuda nodded and got up. He left the room. The nurse finished applying new gauze and left the room.

L started to shiver and he wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Ryuga?" Watari asked. L's trembling lessened at the sound of his voice, "It's going to be okay.. Light is here."

"Hey, Ryuga." Light said, and got up.

L tensed. Light stopped for a moment and looked at L, confused.

"Ryuga?"

L felt around the bed for something, "Watari, my cake? Candy?"

"Here, I'll get it." Light said, wanting to do something helpful. Light walked over the a bag on a hospital chair and pulled out some cake and taffy, "would you like cake or taffy?"

"Cake."

"..okay." Light got a piece of cake, puts it on a paper plate, and placed it in L's lap with a fork, "ah.. Do you need me to-"

"I can do it myself."

".." Light watched as L grabbed the fork and used it to size up the cake. L managed to get a piece but will have trouble getting it in his mouth. Light grabbed L's hand that had the fork and guided it to his mouth. L's eyes widened and pulled his hand away from Light's.

"I demand to leave. _Now_." L said and tried to figure out where Watari is in the room.

"I'll talk to the doctor." Watari got up and walked out of the room, leaving L and Light alone.

L got nervous. L never got nervous, but this is different. He doesn't have his sight. His vision. He can't be L without it.

How will he be able to look at his cases? Or read them? He doesn't want to rely on someone else for that. How will he catch criminals in the act? He can't look at the cameras now.. He can't even figure out if Light is still in the room!

"Ryuzaki.." L flinched. Light's heart broke at that, "I'm sorry."

L doesn't say anything.

* * *

Getting L home was a process. L had to hold onto someone so he doesn't trip or run into anything. L especially disliked having to hold onto Light.

"Easy.." Light pulled L toward headquarters and opened the door. He guided L inside and closed the door.

Light woke up and saw that L is not in the room. Worried, he walked around and called out to L.

"L?" nothing.

Light checked the work room, bathroom, kitchen.. Where else is there?

I doubt he'll be in the front, Light thought, ah! The roof!

Light suspected the roof because that is L's favorite place to be when he needed to clear his mind. Just then, Light 's heart dropped and he was filled with dread.

_Oh no.. What if he fell off?!_

Light ran upstairs, all twelve stories, and finally reached the exit to the roof. He stopped and leaned forward so that he can rest his hands on his knees and panted. As soon as he recovered, he opened the door.

What he saw, was L. He stood out there in the rain as he got soaked to the bone. L isn't looking at anything in particular, losing his eye sight and all. But he looked up at the sky.

L turned towards the sound of the door opening, over the rain pounding on the cement, he can still hear. Losing his eyesight heightens the rest of the senses as well.

"What are you doing?! Its pouring! Are you trying to kill yourself?" Light shouted. He walked over do that he stood near L.

L slowly blinked and 'looked' at Light.

"I am not doing anything in particular.. I got bored sitting there. So I wandered. As I have practically memorized the way to the roof, I came here."

"In the pouring rain?!"

"Yes. I cannot see it anymore," L thought, a sad look came across his face, "so I decided to do the next best thing. Stand in it."

"Do you have a death wish? Come on!" Light started walking toward L. L walked backwards, away from Light.

"L?"

"Stay away, Yagami-kun." L said coldly, "I don't need to be losing anything else."

Light felt the feeling of hurt in his heart. With the way he used Light's last name instead of his first name, he can tell that L disliked him now. Light doesn't blame him.

"L.. You have the right to be angry.. C'mon.. Let's go inside and you can shout at me as much as you wa-"

"I'd rather do it here," L interrupted. He took another few steps away from Light, dangerously close to the edge, "Ive never felt so useless in my entire life, Yagami-kun." Light flinched. "Not being able to see. I won't be able to see my cakes that I eat. How will I be L now? I won't even be able to read!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Light yelled.

"I'd rather die than be depending on others. Sure I depend on Watari, but that's different. Light, close your eyes."

Light closed his eyes.

"What do you see?"

"Nothing."

"Hm.." L started to feel guilty about yelling at Light, "I'm sorry.. Im taking this out on you."

"It's okay.. I would be mad to.. Let's go inside."

"Okay.." just then. Everything was happening in slow motion and L slipped and he felt a sensation of wind blowing past him.

"L!" L heard Light shriek. L felt the ground leave his feet.

_Oh.. I'm falling. I'm sorry Light_ .. L closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

When L doesn't feel anything happening.. He heard a grunt and felt something squeezing his left wrist.

"L! You okay? I'm pulling you up!"

Light pulled L up and fell back with L on top of him. They both pant and L clutched Light's shirt.

"Light.."

"L..?"

"Thank you."

Light smiled and pulled L's face so that he can give L a kiss on the lips. L's eyes widened but then closed and he moaned into the kiss. They stayed like that for a good few seconds until they had to part for air.

L opened his eyes. His eyes widened.

"Light?"

"Yes?" Light looked at L and saw the spark in L's eyes.

"Light .. I can see.. My vision is back!" L yelled happily and gave Light a deep kiss. Light pulled back and smiled.

"C'mon," he pulled L up as he got up, "let's go tell the others." Light turned and walked towards the building.

"Hey Light." Light stopped and looked at L. L walked up to Light and said, "Now you see me," he covered Light's eyes, "now you don't."

Light pulled L's hands off and kissed L, deeply and pulled him inside.

* * *

Authors note:

Hey. I hope you like this one shot. I dunno, I started writing this yesterday and I thought I should publish it?

I know. I don't usually write in past tense, but I thought I should try it.

If you see any problems, or scenes I need to fix, don't hesitate to tell me.

Review?

~SmileWave


End file.
